Rachel & Sceptile
by Raptorteam
Summary: Rachel McKnight is a 19-year-old girl who attended Pokemon adventure at age 10. Now she's the Kalos Champion and her first pokemon, Sceptile. Is now a bit needy for mating season. Lemon, F human/trainerX M pokemon


This is my first Fanfic, also my first Pokemon/lemon. Still trying, any comments are allowed. Begging for them.

* * *

Rachel is a 18 year old girl who attended Pokemon journey at age 10, blonde hair, D cup, have a great personality, super nice. Now she is the Pokemon Champion at the Kalos Region. But her Sceptile is a bit needy at mating season.

"Sceptile, solar beam!"Rachel said as her Sceptile to charge up solar _beam_ at the her friend Cecilia's Milotic. "Use protect!" Cecilia order her Milotic to protect the attack. She shielded herself from the attack. Sceptile looked at Rachel's waist. Where lays a Mega Evolution's Key Stone ( Yes, there is a bit about Mega Evolution later in the lemon part). She notice his idea to mega evolve to Mega Sceptile, and she did. Altering the the current Sceptile to a Mega Sceptile which increased the speed and thus made even disadvantage for the water-type Milotic. "Leaf Blade! " Rachel said to her Sceptile as he launch the attack at the Milotic. With the extra speed increased, it was before Cecilia could react to the attack. The leaf blade was an impressive and deadly attack, which made Milotic combat-ineffect. "Good job, Milotic." Cecilia signed as she retrieve Milotic back to her Pokeball and Rachel retrieve Sceptile back to his, "you did try your best. Well that worked out fine for Sceptile."

"That's right, although he is acting a bit weird lately. I'm pretty-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You said Sceptile has been acting weird?"

"Yeah, he's waking up real early, ate less, why?" Rachel asked blindly

"Well... You see... Sceptile's mating season is often around this time of the year... And yours haven't-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that Sceptile wants to...mate?" Rachel asked blindly again. Awkward silence build later on for a while. "..Yeah." Cecilia finally answered.

"Anyway, I think you could figure out a way with Nurse Joy, anyway, bye." as she went back to her house.

_While later..._

"Yeeees, your Sceptile is actually in its mating season and in it." Nurse Joy said,"pills and medicine is usually used to help Pokemon pass their mating with the masters but we're a bit short in here, I will inform you when we get the stock in again." Rachel herd this said," If there aren't the medicine? Is there any other way to help Sceptile to pass his mating season?" "Well, I guess you could always ask Prof. Sycamore for help. I guess he will be happy to oblige, " Nurse Joy answered heartily. "Yes, thanks I'll go check him out, and no need for the 'Champion' title, just Rachel will be fine."

_Near the phone post..._

"Well depends on what actually you needed to know. The habits of Sceptile at their mating season, or just ways to solve your problem?" Prof. Sycamore answered thought the "Phone"(actually face-time).

"Just ways to solve it."

"Always straight, like Nurse Joy have said to you that pills does help. But since they're a bit out-of-stock. I guess you just have to, kind of skim your way until their mating season has ended."

"Which meant?" Rachel asked while copying notes.

"Spending time with your pokemon, keeping it happy and feeling without the need to mate. Or the other way, helping him to find a mate."

"But professor, Sceptile haven't shown interest into to these things. And he appear to suppress these urges.

"That is a problem, wait. Did you had Sceptile as a Treecko long before?"

"Yes."

"Well here's a weird but quite possible explanation. Your Sceptile might have a interest in YOU."

"What?! So that means I can't get too close to him. Keeping to far of a distance might hurt him. So the ONLY way out is to..."

"Quite frankly, yes. But as studies showed human and pokemon interaction is harmless, even tough human-pokemon pregnancy was not possible. And Sceptile are known for respect for its master. But I'm sure that if you go talk to him, things could work out." Prof. Said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try it out. Thanks." She said and hang up the phone.

_Later that night..._

Rachel enter her house, her mom went to town for a few days. She saw Sceptile alone on the floor in her room taking a nap and she decide to talk to him."Sceptile? Are you awake?" Sceptile wake up and saw her. "Okay I need to have a talk with you. It's not a argument, just a question." Sceptile nodded to answer. "I've notice you're irrational behavior lately. And just a head's up. We've known each other as partners and friends for years. You've helped me thought many difficult times and helping me archive the Champion's rank. So if you need any help thought the season. I'm happy to help." As soon as she finished her last words. Sceptile hugged her immediately, which, in her defense, sacred her ALOT. She was happy to see Sceptile not over reacting to anything and still be happy about it.

**Warning...Lemon Alter...**

But she felt something poking her from below and didn't need to guess what it was. Sceptile saw Rachel knew he had a boner, tried to push her away. But Rachel held him tight and just kissed him on the cheek. She let go a bit and look at Sceptile's member, it was 5' long, she said,"Well, you didn't seem to like to wait." She gently garb it a little and began stroke it a bit up to down. This made Scepilte let out a slight moan, as she began to put her entire hand on it and speeding up the process. As she went faster and faster Sceptile laid down on his back and Rachel start to lick the head. It was first few gentle licks but later on turned into sped blow jobs. Sceptile moaned like there's no tomorrow, lay on his back with the walls as the only support. Within a minute, Sceptile reached climax and cum into on Rachel's mouth. She did her best of course, to swallow it all. It tasted sweet with a sense of tropical forest into. She licked it clean with a simile on her face. Sceptile was tired, as she could tell but Rachel wanted him to release all those he held in so she get rid of her cloths laid back down on her bed spread her legs and looked at Sceptile with a lustful look and simply said, " I am still a virgin, be a bit gentle."

Sceptile climb on up the bed and lined them together, but before he began she tapped his mouth and then pointed at her waist where lays the Key stone, " AND I wanted to try it Mega Evolved." Sceptile nodded and Rachel line her thoughts into one as she tapped the Key Stone. With a light flashed in front her. She saw her Sceptile now Mega Evolved, and his member 7 1/2' long. She made a look which Sceptile know push it in. With a rough push, Rachel let out a pain scream, he was blocked by her hymen. And was afraid to hurt her. She said, while padding and sweating," Don't worry just push it through." As he slowly and neatly slide it in. He then let it slide out then with a more violent push that broke her hymen as she hugged Sceptile tightly and scream his name as she demanded to be fast and stronger. Rachel was close and she could feel Sceptile too, " Just a bit more buddy-boy, and NOW!" As he and Rachel reached their climax and cause Sceptile to shoot a load into her womb. As both were unimaginable tired. Sceptile fell belly-down as he changed from Mega form back to normal, she said "Loved...you...Sceptile" before she and Sceptile both fainted.

_Next morning..._

Rachel woke up next morning seeing Sceptile down stairs happily taking a bite from fruit where she usually stores to keep away from a run-out-healing-potion-situation, also just that she knew pokemon puffer fruits better. "Feeling better now?" She ask and got a definite yes from Sceptile. "Just a heads-up, if you need anything else at all, just tell me." As she said with a simile

_The End_

* * *

So, how'd you guys think?

I might wirte some more, if requested. If not, still will.

Like I've said, begging for Comments.


End file.
